The present invention relates to a machine for moistening a cover to be fixed onto a base filled for example with a pharmaceutical product.
As is known, groups of machines are currently commercially available which separate a cover from its base, deliver into the interior of the base a metered quantity of one or more products, and re-close the cover onto the corresponding base. The cover force-fitted onto its base for closure thereof by suitably predetermining the inner diameter of the cover and the outer diameter of the base.
These groups of machines are further provided with a machine which, after separation of the cover from its base, retains the cover until the corresponding base has travelled, for example along a conveyor belt, through all the machines of the group. Subsequently the cover is released to a closure machine which acts to close the cover onto the corresponding base in the same relative angular position which these elements had before their separation.
The above-described groups of machines are of high cost above all because of the large number of machines necessary for the orientation and separation of the cover from its base, and for guaranteeing the closure of the cover onto the corresponding base. Moreover, currently materials for the cover and the base which do not support closure by means of force-fitting are becoming more widespread.